


Marinette's New Favorite

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nino is best boi, Silly, let mari sleep 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: Marinette's had a very long, long day, and she just really wants to sleep.
Comments: 39
Kudos: 762





	1. Chapter 1

It was…a very, _VERY_ , **V E R Y** long day. An annoyed snarl escaped her as she heard the ever illustrious Lila Rossi, liar who could do no wrong, droning on to her little posse about the latest trip to the Sahara Desert and how she single handedly saved a village from drought. In the library. Where it was supposed to be QUIET. Marinette glared at the group, getting up with her things, departing from her coveted table in the aim to find somewhere else to rest for lunch.  
  
  
Two…two stupid akuma, back to back, in the middle of the night until dawn, she had even went to sleep EARLY. But noooo, Hawkmoth thought she could last on four fucking hours of sleep. She was a growing girl! She needed her sleep! And he had akumatized a kid and a heart broken teen. She swore, her eyes narrowed at nothing, unintentionally scaring a few stragglers near her, that when she finally found Hawkmoth, she was going to torture him with nightmares for all the hours of sleep he made her miss on. She was the wielder of creation, and she was feeling |damn| creative at the moment.  
  
  
And _Chat_. Chat had the fucking NERVE to ask her why SHE was going slow, he had an appointment in the morning, something about meeting up with his new girlfriend? Either way, she was _this_ close to tying him up for bait. She got it. He had a girlfriend, a very lucky woman who was dating Chat Noir, who made her best friend go all soft and she was happy for them, but he wasn’t the only one with things to do in the morning. He could be the most giving creature on earth, but DAMN were his selfish tendencies noticeable.  
  
  
~  
  
  
The art room, the lunch room, the _bakery_ , all of them were full of noisy people or people just wanting to lecture her. She got it, she looked ready to maim, but she left Lila alone, even complimented the lying witch on her new bracelet, but noooo Alya was pushing for a hang out with all the girls because, “Girl, she just wants to hang with you, she even wanted to ask you to bring your parent’s pastries! She wants to have some like us.”  
  
  
Then there was Adrien pushing on her about asking about where to take Kagami, does she want to go? They could all hang out! Why was she so mad? Calling out Lila (because obviously, THAT’S why she’s grumpy) wouldn’t solve anything, she needed to learn on her own! She got it, high road, be a good example, be the everyday ladybug, but kwami did she WANT to be Ladybug and find some hidden away hole in the city to take a stupid NAP.  
  
  
The park was somehow quiet in her corner of it, finally relaxing with a contented sigh as she relaxed her body. The sun was warm, the breeze was barely there, and the heat was easing her tired body. Tikki would keep an eye out for her, she knew the goddess would. It wasn’t her first watch of ensuring no one messed with a sleeping Marinette.  
  
  
It’s why she was surprised when she wasn’t notified when someone sat across from her on the park bench.  
  
  
“Mmm?” She blinked at the figure, a familiar classmate focusing as she rubbed the bleariness from her eyes, “Nino? What’re you doing here? Thought you were working on your,” an exhausted yawn escaped her, fighting sleep at that point, “on your submission for the music festival?”  
  
  
He chuckles, nodding as he placed two take away cups on the table, the sweet aroma of “Le Petite Minou” coffee wafted through the air, “I was, dudette, but I finished early. Al’s said you were looking grumpy but, between you and me? I think you just look tired. Figured some coffee from Minou was in order.”  
  
  
She could’ve cried, her expression softening as she smiled over to her long time friend. They may have lost some connection they ha when they were eight, but they were still close. “Nino…thank you, I could really use some. I had a long night.” She accepted the cup he nudged to her, sweetness tickling at her nose, before she took a long needed sip of the sweet brew.  
  
  
“No probs, bro. You know your bro Nino gots you covered.” He grinned with a wink, relieved when a tired giggle escaped her. She was already unfurling from a grumpy Marinette to a relaxed Marinette. “And…I remembered what you talked about, ya know, about Lila?” He couldn’t look at her, not after them being so harsh on the subject then constantly trying to get her to listen to ‘reason’ or hang out with Lila. “Well I…I talked with Adrien about it, at first he wasn’t fully admitting it, but then he told me the truth.”  
  
  
Marinette watched him lower his cap, hiding his eyes, her heart hurting for him. It wasn’t easy learning the truth, Lila’s lies were sweet for a reason.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Marinette. We didn’t believe you, you even told us Adrien saw! But we…we dismissed it real quick, friends don’t do that.” He frowns down to his cup, thinking back to the previous day. “It hurt that Adrien didn’t tell us but with Lila working with his dad, I figured his dad had some kind of rule about it.” He shrugs, curling into himself as he finally dared to look up to her, “I’m gunna talk to Al’s about it this weekend, while Lila’s ‘away’. And I just…Marinette, I’m so sorry, dude.”  
  
  
“Nino…,” she pushed up from where she was sitting and moved to be around the otherside, quickly giving the other a hug, “I forgive you. Don’t beat yourself up over it, okay? It hurt, I’m not going to lie about that…but you admitted your mistakes, you’re trying to fix them. We’re still bros for life.” She chuckles, pulling back to wipe away one stray tear. “We should stop being so heavy, lunch is almost over and we need to enjoy these coffees.”  
  
  
He laughs, bringing her back into another hug, before parting. “Sounds like a plan.”  
  
  
~  
  
  
Her sleepiness was still lingering, but the token of the sweet coffee kept her level enough to not glare or snap at anyone, it did not, however, stop her from glaring at Adrien as he began to talk badly about Chat, _again_ , and raving over Ladybug, _again_. They had this argument nearly every week now, since the school year was nearly ending and summer was at hand, Bustier was even laxer with her lessons than normal.  
  
  
“Come _on_ , Ladybug is amazing! She’s kicking butt all the time and still has time to check on her citizens? Not to mention she was able to find holders that could successfully wield the miraculous, Chat doesn’t do that!”  
  
  
Oh, he was looking at her now. Waiting for her to rise up and defend her chaton no doubt, but she wasn’t feeling very _charitable_ to Chat at the moment.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
That got people to pause, hearing her reply without any fire that day.  
  
  
“I-I, but,” Adrien flounders, puffing up his chest a bit, “I thought your favorite was Chat Noir? Or have you seen the light and switched to Ladybug?”   
  
  
Marinette thought about a certain friend’s kindness that day, softening a bit, “Carapace is my new favorite.”  
  
  
Adrien didn’t know why he felt a strong surge of emotions, his non-existent tail snapping in irritation, “Why is he your favorite? Chat’s always been your favorite!”  
  
  
She couldn’t help the smirk on her lips, sipping at her coffee lazily, “Carapace is baby. Chat is bastard.”  
  
  
She never missed the way Nino folded over and laughed into his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A continuation of this lovely universe. There will be no more chapters after this, but that is because we know who is Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!
> 
> Everyone’s question will be answered: Is Carapace baby?
> 
> A big thanks to lenoreofraven(tumblr name) for helping me with this and writing most of the end scene, with little edits from my side. Love you darling!
> 
> (And as mini background, Chat does not know everyone else’s identity, save for I think Alix’s. I just decided that, mostly because I think it would be funny if Adrien complains to Nino about it.)

She never expected she would start a revolution with her one sleep deprived comment. She _never_ expected how _much_ Adrien would try and get to her to switch back to her original favorite. Never expected the **Ladyblog** to become a war ground for people to argue if Carapace was truly baby and if Chat was truly bastard.  
  
  
Marinette swore if she giggled anymore over the issue, she’d gain abs (well…more than she had already, being Ladybug was hard work!)  
  
  
And with the discussion reaching all corners of Paris, it seems a certain Kitten was seeking loving from his favorite ladies: his girlfriend, Ladybug, and herself.  
  
  
It’s not her fault Nino got her favor by being so sweet!  
  
  
~  
  
  
All through the week Adrien had been fretting about Marinette’s sudden change in attitude towards Chat Noir. She was the girl who knew Chat Noir best from balcony rendezvous to fighting akumas side by side while they waited for Ladybug to come! She knew him more than Kagami did! (Not that it was his girlfriend’s fault, Marinette’s just knew him longer and midnight talks resulted in deep-but not too revealing-conversations.) For weeks, if not months, she had been passionately arguing with him that Chat Noir was the best hero in all of Paris, especially with how more in sync the duo were, how Ladybug wouldn’t be able to do NEARLY as well without her faithful Partner, and continued for nearly hours on end over discretely passed notes when Bustier told them not to argue anymore.  
  
  
It could get very passionate at times.  
  
  
Had he done something to hurt her? Was there some critical event he was forgetting where he had let down his favorite fan?  
  


  
No.  
  
  
No, nothing had changed as far as he knew. Everything was the same as always.  
  


Maybe it was Carapace that had happened? He had always thought the turtle was close to Rena Rouge, but maybe he also went after the baker girl or they were closer than he had thought they were. Friends of course, as he doubted there was anything more between them, something rumbling low and threatening at the idea.  
  


With a heavy sigh, Adrien rolled over, reaching for his pinging phone. Nothing important. Just a Ladyblog notification and Alix asking the class’ private chat for color ideas. He turned his phone off not really in the mood to debate what bright neon colors would suit Alix’s next masterpiece best; no matter what, he was sure to love it.

  
He wasn’t jealous of the turtle. Maybe just a touch upset because he was baby too.  
  
  
  
Marinette and Ladybug called him _Chaton_ for a reason.  
  
  
Kagami called him **_Koneko_**.  
  
  
Baby.  
  
  
~  
  
  
True to his word, Nino talked to Alya, really talked. Of course there was the denials, worries over Nino being close minded or stubborn like certain individuals, but Nino was quick to calm her down and talk her down from becoming a frenzied mess; they could handle this without Hawkmoth doing some fucked up shit to their heads. It took hours and lots of research, but at last, Alya softly admitted that the evidence added up.  
  
  
Everyone in the class had a connection of some sort to the higher industry, hell, she was the daughter of one of the top zoo keepers and her mother was a famous chef in Chloe’s hotel! Mylene had her dad, Alix’s dad with the museum, and so on. Lila’s connections were just more _numerous_ , her stories broad and wonderous!  
  
  
But like Nora told her before, in her blunt manner: “If it looks like shit, smells like shit, feels like shit, then it’s probably shit.”  
  
  
But with her revelations, came the sinking feeling of speaking to her bestie, of acknowledging that she fucked up and she was damn sorry.  
  
  
Marinette deserved an apology.  
  
  
Alya dressed for battle, wearing an MDC original to give her an extra boost and to show Marinette that she was THERE for her, no more asking for proof when the proof was there. The [sleeveless blouse](https://nahgwooyin.tumblr.com/post/136997753623/in-which-marinette-may-have-made-a-matching-dress) was a sunny gold on the top before flowing out to warm sunset orange, glittering beading and lace along the edges, the seams, to meticulously cause the viewers’ eye to see all the small details; Alya only ever used it for more formal events, since she and Mari never got around to doing “matching-day”. Once she got her hair to fit the style, she slipped on some tan booties, letting the blouse be the focal point of the whole ensemble.  
  
  
She was ready.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Nope, nope she was _not_ ready.  
  
  
Facing the trap door now, it made her feel antsy, her nerve wearing on her, before she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
  
Once it opened, she started immediately, eyes down as she addressed her best friend, “Hey girl, um-listen, I…can we talk? I brought Minou’s and margherita pizza.” She weakly offers, finally glancing up to take in her friend’s reaction.  
  
  
Her expression was surprise, before her smile slipped onto her face, helping Alya relieve some of the items from her hand, “Come on up! You should’ve told me you were coming, you didn’t need to do all this, Alya.” Tension left her, hearing the warmth in Mari’s voice, confidence easing back into her. She would do this, for her best friend.  
  
  
“Nah, you do everything for us, you deserve to be spoiled too~.” She grins, both settling down on the chaise.  
  
  
Alya thought better of it, settling the food and drinks aside, before taking Mari’s hands. “I actually-I need to apologize, girl. I made you out to be nothing but a jealous person instead of listening to your reasons behind not liking Lila. Nino told me, and he confirmed it by calling Adrien.” Tears edged at her eyes, especially when the look of sheer _relief_ overtook her best friend.  
  
  
“I am **so** sorry, you didn’t deserve any of that, _regardless_ of what happened. I should’ve at least heard you out and looked into things, I shouldn’t have just cast it aside like day-old bread. You deserve better than that. I promise, _swear on Ladybug herself_ , that this will never happen again, and if it does, you have full permission to kick my ass.”  
  
  
The wet sob that escaped her bestie broke her heart, but they were soon hugging, clutching at each other as they cried their hearts out.  
  
  
It took them a few minutes to recover, with a much needed tissue box stolen from a pink desk, but when they did, Mari’s smile was so soft, it made her want to curse out Lila for _ever_ making her doubt her bestie, “Alya, I won’t say it didn’t hurt, it did, a lot. You’re my best friend and you didn’t hear me out, but,” she smiles more, reaching a hand up to grip her shoulder, “you were there for me when I was ‘framed’, even if you doubted my Lila theory. You and Adrien were the only ones to defend me. It’s going to take a while to trust you again, but I promise, _promise_ , you will always be my bestie.”  
  
  
“I’ll earn it back, I swear it.” She hugs her once more, before quickly wiping away her tears with a groan, “damn it! I do not need to be this emotional!”  
  
  
Marinette laughs, her pigtails bouncing as she nodded in agreement, grinning as she decides, “Ya know what, let’s have a picnic in the park, but first,” her grin grew as she looked to the blouse Alya wore, “I think I have [something that matches](https://nahgwooyin.tumblr.com/post/136961889273/finally-back-with-internet-also-art-trade-with).”  
  
  
~  
  
  
“Pose for me, _darling_! Give me chocolate covered strawberries on Valentine’s day!” Alya calls, laughter ringing in front of her as she attempts to steady her own, snapping shots of her best friend. Oh she was _so_ adding this to Instagram and the blog! “Now, now, I need you to be strawberry lemonade on a summer’s day! Yes, yes!”  
  
  
Marinette grins as she posed as Alya took more and more shots. “Okay, okay, now it’s _your_ turn Miss Photographer~.” Taking out her own phone, Marinette got into position as they switched spots. “Give me dolphins in the sea! Yes, there we go! You’re swimming, you’re happy!” She laughs, seeing that _none_ of her ‘suggestions’ were being listened to, but Alya was a good model.  
  
  
Later, while they had an impromptu sleepover and watched ‘Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie’, a show that she would never admit Chat got her into, Alya’s phone pinged with a new submission to the blog.  
  
  
“Hold on, this is part of the whole ‘Who is Baby and who is Bastard’ thing I have on the blog right now.” She reached for her phone as the movie was paused, Alya sent her bestie a smirk, “Someone just _had_ to begin the whole debate!”  
  
  
“ _Listen_ , I was tired and Adrien was being annoying and I felt _petty_. Besides, our best turtle bro doesn’t get too much love. Ladybug and Chat have popsicles based off of them like those old Bugs Bunny ones! Even Rena has one but it’s rare to find, but Carapace gets no love. He’s _baby_.”  
  
  
Snorting with a roll of her eyes, Alya plays the video titled ‘To End the Wars! Or, Carapace is always baby’.  
  
  
By the end of it, well, she and Marinette couldn’t help but agree that it would definitely settle the whole argument come class time on Monday.  
  
  
~  
  
  
It was late.  
  
  
It was _really_ late.  
  
  
Claws digging into the roofs of Paris, the dark half of the dynamic duo was running across the city, his ears pressed back. At the photoshoot that morning, the crew members were attempting (they failed) to keep quiet about the debates over Chat Noir and Carapce! Even at work he was no longer safe! Traitors called him _bastard_.  
  
  
Balcony in view, and a very familiar silhouette lounging in her favorite patio chair, Chat Noir finished his journey.  
  
  
She must’ve seen him coming, because there was already a cup of lavender tea waiting for him, and a blanket for him to wrap himself up in. God, how did he ever get so lucky as to obtain a friend like her? Luka better be treating her right, she deserves the _stars_.  
  
  
“ _Puuuurrrrrrinceeeessssssss._ ” Came his drawn out whine, said ‘Princess’ giggling as she moved to make room for him on her chair. He happily took it. “Tell me I’m not bastard.”  
  
  
Her giggle brightens up the dark night, and the ear skritches were definitely nice too, “I don’t know, you can be pretty chaotic sometimes~.”  
  
  
“Mari _nette_!”  
  
  
She was full on laughing now, bumping her shoulder against his, “Okay, okay. You’re not bastard,” a grin begins to take over his face, “you’re bastard _baby_.” Aaaand back came the pout. “Oh don’t look at me that way, you know it’s true! I saw you grinning when those cats were terrorizing M. Ramier’s pigeons, you were totally cheering on the chaos.”  
  
  
“Purrhaps.” He grumbles, but couldn’t help to smile a little, feeling a little more at ease. At least he had baby next to his ‘title’. “So why are you up? I have the excuse of pawtrol, what’s yours?”  
  
  
She scoffs at his pun, sipping at her steaming tea, “Uncle Jagged called from America, they’re six hours behind us. He said he had a surprise for me when he comes back, something about Disney and fabrics? Not sure.” She shrugs a bit. “How’s this mysterious girlfriend you have? Any cute things you guys have been doing?”  
  
  
Ever since he had admitted to Mari that he was in a relationship-on both sides of the mask-she had been nothing but supportive of them. He tried to help her right back with her relationship with Luka. “Amazing! She showed me some of her favorite dishes her chefs make her, we had them when we went on a picnic last week.”  
  
  
“That’s so cute, Chat.” She chuckles, grinning at the preening cat.  
  
  
He was rather smug about dating the most amazing fencer he’s ever known, and Kagami was as cute as a tiger’s cub. “She’s way too cool. Our parents are considering allowing us to go with the other’s family on a vacation later on. Either me with her family, or vice versa.”  
  
  
Marinette smiles at the stupidly dopey face he was making, little hearts practically blooming around him. “Oh yeah?”  
  
  
“Yeah…oh! How rude of your favorite it cat, how about you and your boyfriend?”  
  
  
She gazed out to the night, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of her boyfriend, missing the way he would gently guide her to learn how to pluck the strings of his guitar. “Amazing…we’ve both been busy, but we have a date planned for this Friday. I’ve been working on making him a new jacket. The hardest part is finding the _perfect_ materials for him.”  
  
  
They continued on, talking and talking in the precious night hours, until their yawns were too many and their teas long gone. “Alright, off to bed with you,” he yawns into his paw, urging her to the trap door, “it might be Sunday but it’ll be a _long_ day if you don’t sleep now.”  
  
  
“Then your butt better be in bed soon too.” She grumbles, opening up the hatch to slip inside, but was sure to give him a hug first. “See you later, Chat.”  
  
  
“See you later, princess.”  
  
  
And with that, he was slipping back into the shadows, relying more on his baton to get him back home quicker, sleep tickling at his mind. At least his princess had been reassuring, and Kagami likely amused by his pouting had done similarly.  
  
  
Wait.  
  
  
He didn’t ask why Carapace was baby!  
  
  
~  
  
  
Monday came all too quickly in the blond’s opinion, Adrien finding himself slumped against Kagami’s shoulder who was somehow _awake_ even after they woke up at FOUR for pre-training sessions for the upcoming competition. It was very **_hard_** to not purr as her nails grazed through his tousled hair.  
  
  
“Adrichan, come on, you need to wake up,” she coos gently, “we’re almost at school.”  
  
  
With a grumble that let her and G know _exactly_ how sleepy he still was, he sat up, adjusting his hair with her help so he looked presentable. At least he was able to enjoy some sweet, sweet Kagami time. “Thank you, empress.”  
  
  
The red in her cheeks just made his heart skip, sighing happily as he presses a kiss to her knuckles; yeah, he did really good with accepting her proposal of dating, she really helped father and Nathalie grow more lenient with his time. With a thanks to G, they exited the limo, holding hands as they climbed up the steps, making small talk over their possible competition from rival fencers. He still thinks Vivian Rose was going to be a good competitor against Kagami but Kagami pointed out that Sybil Alcorn was rising quickly in their ranks.  
  
  
With the shrill of the warning bell, he presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, Kagami doing the same, and parted ways with her, with promises to get Andre’s with some of the others; climbing up to the room, he already saw a majority of his friends in the classroom, save for maybe Marinette and Alya, but people were _crowding_ well…not Lila’s desk, who was actually not there, but Alix’s.  
  
  
“No way! How did you get it done so fast!”  
  
  
“Shut up, dumbass!” The pinkette hissed, before sliding whatever it was to the jock. “Just don’t let Damocles see it, **or** hear about it, okay?” She warns, Kim’s head nodding quickly. “Because we _all_ know he’ll throw us both in detention for the ‘offensive language’.” Alix jokes, chuckling as Kim rose it up, his broad shoulders not enough to block out the stupid writing.  
  
  
Around him, Rose was giggling at the black cat bracelet Juleka fastened on her wrist with Juleka wearing the turtle matching one; Nino, the _traitor_ , had a tall to-go cold coffee cup, with the broad words of ‘Carapace is always baby’ in swooping silver lettering as the glittering red to pink main color showed _who_ exactly it was going to be given to; Ivan and Mylene were admiring the sweater and sweetly whispering over asking whoever made Alix’s to see if they could get their own; even _Sabrina_ looked to be scrolling through a little etsy store pertaining to Rena Rouge merch.  
  
  
Alya and Marinette swooped into the classroom, a mess of giggles as Alya showed a video to the noirette, before she hurries to the front of the class to set up for something. Where was Bustier?  
  
  


“Hope you don’t mind I sort of borrowed your idea.” Nino sheepishly laughed, offering Marinette the cup, making her gasp and melt. His best friend, the betrayer, got to receive a _hug_ for doing something so rude.  
  
  
Chat was baby, dammit!   
  
  


Adrien was not amused, brooding at his desk with little grumbles.  
  
  
'Carapace is baby. Chat is bastard’ printed on Kim’s new hoodie and Marinette’s mug mocking him, and the bracelets the goth-pixie couple exchanged, it was all rubbing salt into his wounds. Ok, so maybe he pushed a couple of objects off tables for the sake of curiosity, and _maybe_ he had sat on a few fences just out of reach of yapping dogs to annoy them a little, and **_maybe_** he had a few other cat tendencies at time but he was still baby! Baby with toe beans.  
  
  
Carapace was cool and all, but he wasn’t baby. How could he be baby? A kitten versus a baby turtle, the kitten wins.  
  
  


Marinette had managed to stop her giggling for a moment, face bright with a red blush, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “Really? It was just a throwaway comment.”  
  
  


“Sorry, Marinette,” Unapologetically said Alya resting a hand on Marinette’s shoulders, the set up now done behind her. “This is happening now. This is a thing. All of Paris will know Carapace is baby.”  
  
  


“He maybe baby but Ladybug is bae.” Adrien mumbled. The room fell silent. Those words were **_not_** meant to be spoken aloud. His face turned bright crimson as he tried to think of a cover up. There had to be something he could say, right?!   
  
  


“The heroes of Paris: Ladybug is bae, Carapace is baby, and Chat is bastard.” Mused Alya tapping away at her phone.  
  
  


“Alix, does this mean I’ll get more hoodies? Maybe one with 'ladybug is bae, carapace is baby’ and on the back 'chat is bastard’ with a winking cat face?” Kim brainstormed enthusiastically.  
  
  


Maybe if they went overboard then it would die quicker? He could find a way to be Marinette’s favorite once more! Wasn’t that the best way to put an end to everything? Just overuse it the point it was no longer amusing. Maybe he would stop by the balcony tonight to question Marinette about the new mug and see if some gentle teasing or joking serenades would win back her favor.  
  
  


“I don’t know. If you push _too_ much then it gets played out.” Alix rejected pulling out a 'carapace is baby’ water bottle from her bag. Curse her art talents that made the turtle drawn on look so adorable! “It only works if 'Bunnyx is Boss’ is added somewhere in it.”  
  
  
Murmurs of agreement were heard, before Sabrina timidly adds in, “A-And if we can get ‘Rena is Bean’, so she can match Carapace!”  
  
  
A louder cheer of agreement, many laughing at the double pun: Rena is a bean and Rena has toe beans!  
  
  
Clearing her throat, Alya gets everyone to pay attention again. Once attention was on her, her grin broadened, “Now, I know everyone’s been at ‘war’ over what is the truth. Is Carapace baby? _Is_ Chat bastard? Well, we have a video that will end the war! Mari, if you don’t mind~.”  
  
  
With a nod, Marinette turned down the lights as a video loaded up, the screen title: To End the Wars! Or, Carapace is always baby.  
  
  
Adrien pouts before the video recording began, showing Carapace in the rare instance his hood was down, tears escaping his goggles as he holds a handful of baby turtles. He was _crying_. Over _baby turtles_. Little laughs could be heard as the turtle hero holds them all as best as he could.  
  
  
“Carapace!” A voice calls from behind the camera, the younger kid having a slight lilt from laughing, “What’s wrong?”  
  
  
“I don’t have enough hands!” The hero wails quietly, as if he didn’t want to startle the little babies in his hands.  
  
  
The black cat wielder could only sit there, glaring quietly down to his ring.  
  
  
Why didn’t he think to hold kittens?

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at 3AM the other night and I needed to write it. Nino deserves more love. Nino is best boi


End file.
